The Kingdom of Jehanna
The Kingdom of Jehanna is custom civilization made by Kobazco and SilentSkye. Neither mod requires the Gods & Kings and & Brave New World Joshua's Workshop Page Ismaire's Workshop Page 'Overview' 'Magvel' Jehanna is one of the nations with a Sacred Stone and, as such, was founded 800 years ago. As a desert nation, the country became well known for its mercenary guilds, of which the queen is the highest guild master. Jehanna's most powerful mercenaries include a group led by Gerik and a group that Caellach and Joshua fought in at one point. At the time of the game, Jehanna is ruled by Ismaire, the 'Queen of the White Dunes', who took the throne in accordance with her dying husband's wish. The queen's son disappeared many years earlier, though is later revealed to be the myrmidon Joshua. In Eirika's path, the player witnesses the invasion of Jehanna Hall by Grado General Caellach. Eirika fights to retake the castle and ultimately succeeds but is unable to save the life of Ismaire, who is fatally wounded by Caellach after he destroys the Sacred Stone. In her last moments, she is finally reunited with her estranged son and manages to uncover the Sacred Twins of Jehanna, the Anima tome Excalibur, and the Ice Blade Audhulma, which she presents to Joshua and Eirika and her army. With the queen assassinated, Joshua inherits the throne. The retreating Grado forces set fire to the castle, forcing Eirika and company out into the desert. Eirika and Ephraim's forces unite in Jehanna and are forced to battle the armies of Caellach and Valter. After the war, Joshua returns to Jehanna to rebuild it. He is joined in his efforts by either Natasha, Gerik or Marisa, if he reaches A support level with them. In the event that Joshua dies, the country's fate is left unknown. 'Joshua' Joshua is met by Eirika and her group in Serafew where he is working as a mercenary on a job to kill Natasha. Natasha approaches Joshua to tell him about the emperor's strange changes; however, he seems to be uninterested with her words. Sometime after this, he went into the local arena but lost most of his gold. Upon being spoken to by Natasha again, he has a bet with her and ultimately joins Eirika's group, most likely due to cheating towards her favor. In Eirika's route, he is revealed to be the Prince of Jehanna, who disappeared about ten years prior to the beginning of the story, abandoning both his mother, Ismaire, and his title so he could better learn about his people's needs and become worthy of the crown in his own eyes. During this time he worked with Caellach in a mercenary troop and appears to have earned a penchant for stirring up trouble off the job, but Caellach appreciated him anyway. During Chapter 15, Joshua can, at the player's discretion, be made to fight Caellach. When the battle begins, Joshua and Caellach will reminisce on their time as mercenaries together. In Eirika's route Joshua then bluntly asks if Caellach killed his mother. Caellach confirms this and says things like that happen in war and that grudges get in the way of work. Joshua sarcastically agrees and proclaims he is going to kill Caellach and that he should not hold it against him, which angers Caellach. In Ephraim's route, on the other hand, more detail is put into their time as mercenaries and Caellach's ambitions, where it is revealed that Caellach would always pick fights with Joshua, but still respected him. Caellach then attempts to goad Joshua over to his side, which he refuses. They then go to battle due to their opposing sides but seem to hold no ill will towards each other, unlike in Eirika's route. 'Ismaire' She took the throne in accordance with her dying husband's wish; and since she became busy with matters of governance, she could not make enough time for her son who then left the country. During the events of The Sacred Stones, she is killed by Caellach because of her refusal to give up Jehanna's Sacred Stone. It is revealed, shortly before Ismaire draws her last breath, that the missing heir is Joshua. At the end of Chapter 14, whether Joshua is alive or not, the player will receive the Sacred Twins Audhulma and Excalibur from her. 'Dawn of Man' 'Joshua' May the blessings of Lady Luck be on you, Tempest King Joshua! You are the king of Jehanna, the oasis amidst the fierce Magvel desert that thrives on the way of the sword and the life of the mercenary. At a young age, tired of the mercenary life, you fled from the dull and monotonous lifestyle of a prince and set off into the world to become a wandering sellsword. As your luck would have it, however, you eventually came into the company of the twins of Renais. The winds of fate would lead you back to your neglected kingdom, under siege by the nefarious forces of Grado and Emperor Vigarde. Tragically, your dear mother Queen Ismaire was betrayed by your own teacher of the sword, Carlyle, and slain by the time you had liberated your kingdom. From this moment on, you swore to live in the name of your kingdom and rule with devout passion, regardless of what luck may fall upon you. Care to test your luck again, Joshua? Your kingdom awaits your rule, free to accept the risks and gambles you will throw out in the name of your kingdom. Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Ismaire' Greetings be upon you Queen Ismaire of Jehenna! You took the throne by request of your late husband. Due to this, you became so enthralled with the country’s politics, your son, Prince Joshua left the country. It wouldn’t be long afterward that you would be reunited with your son but the reunion was cut short when Grado’s forces arrived. You were slain be the mercenary Caellach. With the assistance of Princess Eirikia of Renais, Grado was driven out of the throne room but not before it was set ablaze. Before you perished you bestowed Eirika and her army the Sacred Twin weapons of Jehenna, the blade Audhulma and the wind spell Excalibur. Ismaire! You’ve been given a second chance at life! Will you rebuild Jehenna and resume a peaceful nation? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Unique Attributes' 'Strategy' 'Music' 'Joshua' Peace - Rise Above War - Tension 'Ismaire' Peace - Truth Despair and Hope (remastered by 0rangaStang ) War - Powerful Foe (remastered by 0rangaStang ) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities *Fire Emblem True Start Location *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions 'Screenshots' JoshuaMenu.jpg|Joshua in the set up game menu. JoshuaGame.jpg|Joshua In-game. 01 Leader Scene.jpg|Ismaire's Leader Scene 02 In-Game.jpg|Ismaire In-Game 'Credits' 'Joshua' *Kobazco - Author. *TheMH06 - Dialogue, Art Assets, Events. *Mathetes - UA Lua. 'Ismaire' *SilentSkye - Author *TheMH06 - Coding Assistance *Chrisy15 - Lua Assistance *Sie-tje - Ismaire Art Category:Civilizations Category:Magvel Category:Civs that favor Culture Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Civs with multiple variants